Je chasse seule
by Emy64
Summary: One-Shot :1500, les truands se multiplient dans le royaume de Niall. Seulement ce n'est pas son seul problème. Le roi voisin veut se les approprier. Sa seule chance est un vampire qui lui demande quelque chose qu'il n'est pas certain de vouloir lui donner


Titre : Je chasse seule

Résumé : 1500, les truands se multiplient dans le royaume de Niall. Seulement ce n'est pas son seul problème. Le roi voisin veut s'approprier ses terres. Sa seule chance se trouve dans les mains d'un vampire qui lui demande quelque chose qu'il n'est pas certain de pouvoir lui offrir.

Disclamair : Tous les personnages sont la propriété exclusive de Charlaine Harris

Pov Eric

Le palais du prince des fées était très riche mais son plus beau joyau était absent... Je me nommais Eric Nordman, j'étais un vampire de déjà 5 siècles et je contrôlai un petit clan de malfrats de la même nature que moi. Le roi Russell Edgington qui possédait le royaume voisin de celui du roi Niall avait publicité nos services pour faire tomber son rival. Solidarité entre vampires oblige, j'avais accepté de piller son royaume jusqu'à sa capitulation. La première fois que j'étais entré dans le palais –en hypnotisant le seul humain qui y servait- je savais déjà ce que je voulais y trouver. Partout dans le monde les princes vantaient l'immense beauté de la princesse héritière de Niall et c'était justement le trésor dont je comptai m'enrichir. Je m'étais faufilé en douce dans sa chambre et l'avait observée dormir paisiblement. Sa vue fit battre mon cœur de mort-vivant. Elle était si belle, si pure… Ses cheveux blonds étaient éparpillés autour de sa tête, dessinant le soleil qu'il m'était interdit de voir depuis ma renaissance. Sans compter ses courbes… Je n'avais jamais vu une si belle femme et il était évident que je ne la laisserais pas mourir de son état de mortel fragile. Sa mère était humaine donc je pouvais la transformer et ça tombait très bien puisque je voulais l'avoir pour enfant, pour amante éternelle… Elle était tout ce qu'il me fallait pour mener une existence comblée, j'en étais persuadé.

Lorsque je m'étais approché pour récupérer mon bien, la jeune femme s'était réveillée. Vive comme l'éclair elle avait saisi l'épée qu'elle dissimulait sous son lit et l'avait présentée à ma gorge. Elle ne hurla pas pour qu'on vienne la secourir, elle ne se mit pas à trembler, les larmes n'envahirent pas ses yeux, elle resta juste fermement campée sur ses jambes avec beaucoup de calme et me défia à l'épée. J'avais bien tenté de la désarmer mais j'avais trop peur de la blesser pour utiliser toutes mes capacités. Ce fut elle qui finit par me blesser, entaillant ma poitrine au-dessus de mon sein gauche. Prenant soudain conscience du danger que je courrais, je battis en retraite, préférant revenir avec un plan d'attaque.

Ce soir mon plan était posé. J'avais décidé de trahir la promesse faite à Russell. Je savais qu'il avait lâché ses loups-garous dans le royaume de Niall et j'étais là pour lui offrir mon aide pour s'en débarrasser. Il savait évidemment que j'étais l'auteur des précédents troubles sur ses terres et il savait aussi qu'il y aurait forcément une contrepartie. Laquelle ? La main de sa fille chérie. Quand j'avais posé mon unique exigence Niall avait blanchi d'une façon presque improbable, devenant encore plus pâle qu'un vampire. Sachant qu'il était coincé il la fit appeler par son frère mais elle demeura introuvable alors qu'elle aurait dû être dans le palais. Les serviteurs de Niall s'agitèrent et tentèrent coûte que coûte de la trouver sachant qu'il en allait de leur survie. Finalement elle franchit les portes une heure après mon arrivée, accompagnée d'une fée masculine très affolé par sa témérité au combat –heureusement que Niall avait assez de pouvoir pour masquer l'odeur des siens sinon je me serais jeté sur lui pour le vider de son sang. Elle venait de faire un tour dehors à l'évidence –elle portait encore un pantalon et son épée était encore attachée à sa ceinture.

_ Tu devrais te faire soigner Sookie !

A ces mots Niall se précipita vers elle, l'inspectant minutieusement. La seule source de sang provenait visiblement de son poignet. Un loup-garou devait l'avoir mordue. Quand Sookie parvint enfin à les faire taire Niall lui exposa le problème.

_ C'est une plaisanterie ? Tu veux accorder ma main à un vampire ?

_ Je suis désolé Susanna mais nous n'avons pas d'autres choix à l'heure actuelle. Pense au royaume ! Il sera détruit sans ce petit sacrifice.

Je ne pense pas que ma future amante appréciait d'être appelée par son nom entier ce qui était bon à savoir à l'avenir. Elle s'approcha de moi, me jaugeant durement.

_ Je te donnerais ma main si tu parviens à nous débarrasser des loups-garous, me défia-t-elle.

Un sourire s'accrocha à mon visage. J'aimais déjà son tempérament. Belle et courageuse, quelle divine combinaison…

_ A condition que tu ne sortes pas sans moi d'ici là, marchandais-je.

_ Je chasse seule, répliqua-t-elle.

_ Ce sera ma seule proposition, la prévins-je.

Son regard était meurtrier mais elle n'eut d'autre choix qu'accepter l'accord. Je savais que si elle sortait sans surveillance elle ferait en sorte de ne pas survivre pour ne pas avoir à me donner sa main et il était hors de question que je la laisse me filer entre les doigts maintenant que je l'avais trouvée.

_ Bien, soupira-t-elle. On peut y repartir maintenant ?

Et impatiente en plus ! Je fis signe à Pam de faire disperser les troupes dans la ville pour pouvoir la protéger et partis en direction des faubourgs pour prévenir l'arrivée des lycans. Il nous fallu grimper sur les toits pour avancer en sécurité et voir venir l'ennemi ce qui me permit d'avoir mes premiers contacts physiques avec Sookie puisqu'elle n'avait pas mon agilité ou capacités surhumaines. Son corps était si chaud…j'avais envie de me plonger dedans et de ne jamais en ressortir…

L'arrivée des lycans gâcha tout mon plaisir. Il fallait nous mettre en position pour leur tendre une embuscade. Le groupe massif dû se diviser en deux à un croisement dans une rue étroite. Je pris le groupe de 7 alors que ma fiancée prenait celui de 6 –question de galanterie. Je pris le temps qu'il me fallait pour bien m'occuper des 7 loups-garous que j'avais pris en charge et rejoignis Sookie. Ma future amante finissait tout juste de mettre à mort son dernier loup-garou quand je la retrouvai et nous pûmes donc repartir traquer les lycans. Je voulais en tuer le plus possible pour régler le problème au plus vite et obtenir ainsi la main de Sookie.

Une bonne semaine se déroula à ce rythme. Les lycans devenaient rares et s'organisaient parce qu'ils savaient que quelque chose n'allait pas. Pour le moment aucun d'eux n'avait survécu à l'attaque d'un des miens donc personne n'avait informé le roi de ma trahison. Au fil des jours j'avais laissé un peu plus de liberté à Sookie, la surveillant de moins en moins, et ce fut une terrible erreur. Alors que nous avions encore une fois attaqué séparément le vent me souffla une odeur de sang. Je le reconnu immédiatement puisque j'avais déjà eu l'occasion de le sentir au palais. C'était celui de ma belle fiancé. Massacrant rapidement mon dernier adversaire je pris la voie des airs pour la localiser.

Son épée encore en main, assise dans l'herbe entourée de corps sans vies, mon amante pressait sa hanche. Un filet de sang s'écoulait entre ses doigts, m'indiquant la gravité de sa blessure. Je fus rapidement à ses côtés, déchirant mon poignet de mes crocs affutés pour lui donner mon sang. Elle fut d'abord scandalisée et tenta de me repousser mais j'étais bien plus fort qu'elle et sentir mon sang travailler à la guérir calma ses dernières réticences. Je retirai alors sa main de sa hanche et léchai ses doigts maculés de sang. Son goût était délicieux, acidulée à la perfection…il me tardait de gouter le produit de son excitation…

Je commençai à percevoir ses sentiments, la confusion, un léger dégoût dû au sang ingéré, du désir… Ce fut sur ce dernier sentiment que je me concentrai. Je retirai mon poignet guéri de ses lèvres et l'embrassai avec toute l'expérience que j'avais acquise au fil des siècles. Ses lèvres étaient si chaudes, c'était tout ce à quoi je pouvais encore penser à ce moment. Je n'en voulais aucune autre, je ne pourrai d'ailleurs jamais plus prendre une autre amante, j'étais accro à cette plénitude qu'elle m'offrait, dépendant de ce plaisir chaud. Je ne voulais plus son indifférence, je voulais sentir son désir et son amour. Peut-être saura-t-elle m'apprendre à l'aimer en retour… Non, en fait elle me l'avait déjà enseigné ! Je l'aimais ! C'était indéniable !

En réalisant ça je l'embrassai avec une passion décuplée. Au lieu de me repousser elle passa ses doigts dans mes cheveux et me tira encore plus à elle, s'allongeant doucement dans l'herbe en même temps. Comme elle avait besoin de respirer je fis glisser mes lèvres jusqu'à son cou et la couvrais de baiser passionnés. Je sentis deux petites mains au niveau de ma ceinture, défaisant mon pantalon devenu extrêmement serré. Je savais –à son odeur- que c'était sa première fois et je savais aussi que ma taille n'arrangerait en rien la douleur qu'elle ressentirait une fois que nous serons réunis donc j'immisçai ma main dans son pantalon, testant le niveau de son excitation. Sentir son antre du plaisir aussi humide pour moi me fit presque perdre la raison mais il fallait que je me contrôle pour lui donner une première fois magique –autant qu'il était possible de le faire entourés de cadavres sanguinolents…

Je retirai avec regret mes doigts de son centre chaud et les suçai pour la goûter. Elle était si douce, si savoureuse... J'en voulais encore plus ! Malheureusement nous n'avions pas beaucoup de temps devant nous, rester ainsi à découvert en temps de conflit était très dangereux. Détournant son attention par un baiser langoureux, je m'entaillai le doigt de ma dague et utilisai le sang pour l'étaler sur ma longueur afin d'effacer la rapide douleur provoquée par le déchirement de l'hymen. J'écartai ensuite au minimum le pantalon de mon amante et le mien pour pouvoir nous unir charnellement. Mon aimée s'agrippa à moi mais je savais que la douleur ne faisait pas partie de ses sentiments, loin de là ! Mon rythme resta lent et mes yeux s'ancrèrent aux siens, admirant la luxure qui les voilait. J'ignore combien de temps nous restâmes unis avant qu'elle explose, m'entrainant par la même occasion avec elle. Je n'avais jamais rien ressentit de semblable, c'était incroyable !

Mon aimée haletait sous moi, cherchant à se reprendre. Nous n'avions guère le temps de nous attarder plus, un nouveau groupe de loups-garous s'approchait déjà. Je nous séparai et nous rhabillai tous deux avant de me percher sur un toit, tenant fermement mon amante contre mon torse, doutant de son équilibre. La nuit fut longue, beaucoup de loups-garous périrent mais il en restait encore une bonne centaine selon mes estimations. Pour la première fois depuis que j'avais posé les yeux sur elle, mon aimée m'invita dans sa chambre –récemment aménagée pour ne pas laisser passer la lumière du soleil, merci Niall-, me laissant me coucher dans son lit derrière elle, en cuillère, et nous passâmes la journée endormis dans cette position.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Mon réveil fut moins doux que je l'avais imaginé. Quand j'ouvris les yeux mon aimée me fixait durement, installée en tailleur sur le lit. Je sentais ses regrets, sa culpabilité et son dégoût grâce au sang que je lui avais offert la veille. Je m'assis pour me mettre à sa hauteur.

_ Je ne suis pas ce genre de fille vampire, attaqua-t-elle d'entrée. Ce qui s'est passé hier était un accident, un contrecoup du combat. Je ne connais même pas ton nom !

_ Je m'appelle Eric mon aimée, souris-je en baisant sa main tendrement. Je sais déjà tout ce que tu viens de dire. Je respecte la personne que tu es, j'ai bien conscience que tu n'es pas le genre de fille à ouvrir ses jupons au premier venu. Ce qui s'est passé hier n'était pas un accident, juste le résultat d'un désir mutuel, et de toute façon ça n'a pas grande importance puisque notre mariage est prévu dans assez peu de temps.

_ Tu as toujours raison ?ironisa-t-elle agacée. Et comment peux-tu savoir quand nous nous débarrasserons des loups-garous ?

Je souris devant son ton. Mon aimée était vraiment la femme idéale selon mes critères. Je pense que même si je m'emportais vraiment, à en devenir effrayant –ce qui ne risquait pas d'arriver avec elle-, elle trouverait le moyen de me tenir tête.

_ Nous n'allons pas perdre notre temps à attendre que les loups-garous veuillent bien entrer en ville pour pouvoir les éliminer, nous allons directement voir leur maître et l'exécuter.

Mon aimée sniffa devant mon plan. Au premier abord il était vrai qu'il pouvait semblait trop dangereux –à la limite du suicidaire même- mais j'avais déjà tout prévu pour que ce ne soit pas le cas, je prenais juste mon temps pour provoquer ce genre de réactions qui donnait tant de charme à ma douce –parce que ça dénoncer son caractère volcanique.

_ Nous n'attaquerons pas cette semaine. La pleine lune vient à peine d'avoir lieu. La semaine prochaine sera mieux pour attaquer massivement les loups-garous restant. Ils seront trop fatigués pour se transformer si loin de la pleine lune donc nous pourrons facilement les tuer sous leur forme humaine.

Ma fiancée hocha la tête en silence, approuvant mon plan sans l'admettre à voix haute.

_ Et que fait-on en attendant la semaine prochaine ?s'informa-t-elle simplement.

Il y avait des tas de choses que je voulais faire avec elle… Mais je doutais qu'elle soit d'accord avec ça si vite.

_ On peut aller chasser mais je ne pense pas que nous trouverons grand-chose. De plus mes hommes sont déjà dehors et se chargent de ceux qui osent encore se montrer donc c'est amplement suffisant pour protéger la population. Que voudrais-tu faire Sookie ?

Ma question la laissa sans voix. Pour moi il était naturel de savoir ce que sa fiancée désirait faire. Je ne voulais que son bonheur…

_ Je voudrais aller me baigner dans l'océan, finit-elle par me répondre sans oser lever les yeux vers moi.

Timide maintenant ? S'était-elle forgé une carapace de peur de tomber sur un époux égoïste et vicieux ? Si c'était le cas alors je pense que ses manières douces de princesse ne tarderaient pas à apparaître. Il était bon d'avoir un compagnon à la personnalité aux multiples facettes et ma Sookie était justement comme ça. Ça me plaisait énormément…

_ Nous allons donc à la plage, tranchais-je en me relevant après avoir récupéré sa main.

Je pouvais voir la surprise dans les yeux de mon aimée, maintenant braqués sur moi. Elle n'imaginait même pas ce que j'étais prêt à faire rien que pour lui faire plaisir. Je n'avais rien contre la plage en plus, étant un viking j'avais grandi près de la mer et j'avais beaucoup de plaisir à apprendre que ma fiancée partageait mon goût pour la nage. En ce siècle beaucoup de femmes de la société trouvait cette activité salissante et non conformes à leur statu.

Nous prîmes notre temps pour apprécier notre ballade nocturne sur les toits. La nuit était très belle et j'étais heureux de pouvoir apprécier la présence de mon aimée en cette heure où les siens dormaient profondément. Arrivés à l'océan, qui n'était guère loin du palais, nous commençâmes à nous dévêtir. Je me fis violence pour ne pas regarder ma fiancée se déshabiller et gardai ma concentration sur ce que je faisais pour essayer de détourner mes pensées impures. Ma douce amante fut donc la première à se mettre à l'eau. Elle avait conservé son corsage et son sous-vêtement. Je gardai donc mon sous-vêtement avant de la rejoindre dans l'eau.

Ma promise me fixa quelques secondes avant de m'asperger d'eau. Elle voulait jouer à ça ? Très bien ! Nous allions être deux à jouer… Je me jetai sur elle et la plongeai sous l'eau, la relâchant une dizaine de secondes plus tard puisque je ne savais pas combien de temps elle pouvait tenir sans respirer. Dès qu'elle put à nouveau respirer elle déclara que la guerre était ouverte et nous jouâmes ainsi jusqu'au milieu de la nuit.

Quand je vis qu'elle était fatiguée et qu'elle avait besoin d'une pause, je la pris dans mes bras et la portai hors de l'eau avant de nous allonger dans le sable.

_ Parle-moi de toi, me demanda-t-elle quand elle reprit le contrôle de sa respiration. Quel âge as-tu ? D'où viens-tu ? Quels pays as-tu traversé ?

Je lui répondis en lui fournissant le plus de détails possibles. Mon amante écouta attentivement tout ce que je lui racontai et je fus ému de voir l'intérêt qu'elle portait à mes paroles –et donc à moi-même dans une certaine mesure…

Quand nos vêtements furent suffisamment secs nous les enfilâmes et rentrâmes tout en échangeant diverses anecdotes qui nous étaient arrivés durant des combats. La complicité qui s'était installée entre nous était vraiment très agréable. Sa simple compagnie était très agréable en fait, et c'était bien ça qui m'étonnait puisque j'étais un vampire très solitaire. Je ne m'en rendais compte que maintenant mais depuis la première nuit où j'avais posé les yeux sur sa forme endormie j'avais eu envie de cesser d'errer ainsi sans aucune attache. Je voulais que cette femme soit mon foyer, pour toujours… Quel que soit le lieu dans lequel nous nous trouverons je m'y sentirais obligatoirement bien tant qu'elle serait à mes côtés. Nous étions faits pour nous rencontrer.

Cette nuit-là elle me laissa une nouvelle fois partager son lit mais cette fois elle reposa sa tête sur ma poitrine pour dormir.

Le lundi je pus réclamer ses lèvres pour un court mais très tendre baisé.

Le mardi je profitai de son hébétement après un baisé passionné pour descendre mes lèvres jusqu'à son antre du plaisir et la fit venir sur ma langue.

Le mercredi je lui demandais de prendre de mon sang pour accroître ses forces en vue du prochain combat. Elle me chevaucha facilement et me mordit au cou, gémissant de plaisir en buvant mon sang épais et nous conduisit à l'explosion au même moment.

Le jeudi nous prîmes un bain ensemble mais sans touchers intimes, juste du câlinage.

Le vendredi j'étais seul dans le lit à mon réveil. Je fis rapidement le tour de la pièce visuellement et vis ma belle fiancée sortir de la salle d'eau, uniquement vêtue de la fine robe qu'elle portait la première nuit que je l'avais vue. Son regard avait quelque chose de changé, d'encore plus sauvage que d'habitude. Je sondai rapidement ses sentiments par le lien mince que nous partagions et découvris la cause de ce changement. Elle était noyée sous une vague de luxure et la démarche féline qu'elle avait adoptée pour me rejoindre annonçait de très bonnes choses…

J'avais bien traduis les signes puisqu'elle vint s'assoir à califourchon sur moi sans jamais quitter mon regard. Ses mains travaillèrent sur les boutons de ma chemise qu'elle m'ôta rapidement avant de s'y abaisser pour poser des baisés sur mon torse. Je la retournai et l'embrassai avec passion en laissant mes mains voyager jusqu'à son centre. Elle me fit rouler pour revenir au dessus avant que je puisse l'atteindre et m'embrassa férocement et frottant son bassin au mien au rythme du baisé. J'étais plus que prêt pour elle et la débarrassai de son seul vêtement après m'être séparé de ses lèvres. Mes baisés descendirent à ses seins pendant qu'elle gémissait et se frottait toujours plus contre moi. Mes mains étaient sur ses hanches, la maintenant fermement contre moi, pendant que les siennes caressaient mon torse pour arriver à mon pantalon qu'elle défit lentement, comme pour me rendre encore plus fou.

Dès qu'elle eut défait la fermeture de mon pantalon je le fis voler dans la chambre et m'arrêtai complètement, laissant mon aimée décider de la suite des évènements. Pour elle, il était inconcevable de ne pas avoir de rapports sexuels dans la minute et quand elle souleva les hanches pour m'accueillir dans son antre chaud je la guidai avec mes mains sur ses hanches puisqu'elle était encore peu expérimentée. Elle s'abaissa sur ma longueur d'un coup, nous faisant hurler de plaisir. Pour cette première fois je l'aidai à se bouger sur mon bassin et nous conduisit à un orgasme fabuleux. Quand mon amante explosa de plaisir, elle se laissa tomber en arrière mais je la suivis pour rester ancré en elle. Elle haletait en caressant mes cheveux.

_ Encore ?souris-je ludique.

_ Oui, encore !gémit-elle à ma grande surprise.

Comme j'étais toujours prêt pour elle je me fis un plaisir de m'exécuter et la conduisit une nouvelle fois au 7éme ciel, mais cette fois plus doucement. Je sentais qu'elle développait de l'affection pour moi, sinon elle ne se serait pas abandonnée dans mes bras ce soir, et mon plaisir n'en était que plus grand. Je passai donc cette nuit à satisfaire l'appétit sexuel de ma belle, la faisant jouir de multiples façons toujours en hurlant mon nom.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

La semaine se déroula tranquillement. Sookie devenait de plus en plus proche de moi et je ne comptai plus les heures de plaisirs que nous avions eut dans son lit –ou ailleurs, à défaut de pouvoir arriver jusque-là à temps. Le combat final était prévu ce soir. Mon aimée n'était pas du tout anxieuse, je le savais puisque nous avions déjà partagé 3 fois notre sang, suffisamment pour former un lien permanant.

La première partie de l'attaque s'était très bien déroulée, tous les loups-garous avaient péris. Il fut plus difficile de venir à bout des vampires en revanche. Je gardai mon aimée très proches de moi pour la protéger d'éventuels assaillants qu'elle ne serait pas capable de distinguer. Un rire lugubre retentit dans la pièce et soudain Sookie fut au centre de la salle, les canines de Russell à 2 pouces de son cou. Déconcentré par son rire, j'avais bêtement baissé ma garde et c'était ma Sookie qui en payait le prix maintenant.

La main de Russell était sur la douce courbe de son cou, l'étreignant avec plus de force qu'elle ne pouvait supporter. Malgré la tension qui rayonnait d'elle par notre lien de sang, son visage restait d'un calme souverain. Ma courageuse promise…

_ Eric, annonça-t-il indigné. Jamais je ne me serais attendu à te voir trahir les tiens ! Tout ça pour une vulgaire _fille_…

Mes crocs chutèrent dans la seconde. _Vulgaire fille_ ? Mais il parlait de mon aimée là !

_ Tsss, tsss, tsss, m'arrêta-t-il. Ça ne marche pas comme ça avec moi. Si tu veux la fille, tu devras me donner le royaume de Niall en échange.

Je me trouvai devant un grand dilemme. Soit j'honorai la promesse que j'avais faite à celle qui possédait mon cœur mais provoquai sa mort, soit j'abandonnai et la récupérai, sachant qu'elle serait en vie mais me détesterait pour le restant de ses jours et ne m'accorderait jamais sa main…

Sookie mit elle-même fin à mon dilemme. Saisissant le poignard accroché à la ceinture du vampire, elle le transperça avec force au niveau de l'abdomen. Pour un vampire la blessure n'était pas mortelle, mais la douleur en revanche n'était pas négligeable. Russell lâcha Sookie mais au dernier moment, alors qu'elle était proche de se remettre en sécurité dans mon dos, il récupéra le poignard pour lui enfoncer dans l'estomac. Sookie n'était pas une fée à part entière, elle ne pourrait pas guérir de cette plaie.

Je la récupérai dans mes bras avant que ses genoux entrent en contact avec le marbre du sol et l'éloignai du champ de bataille pendant que les combats reprenaient. Mes gestes étaient frénétiques, lui caressant les cheveux et appuyant sur sa plaie pour que le débit de sang ralentisse. Mes yeux ruisselaient de larmes sanglantes mais je m'en fichai, j'avais trop peur, trop mal, de la perdre.

_ Je t'en prie mon amour, suppliais-je. Reste avec moi. Je t'aime tellement.

Je savais que mon aimée luttait pour garder ses yeux ouverts mais elle parvint tout de même à afficher un sourire presque arrogant –certainement destiné à me rassurer.

_ Aussi étrange que ça puisse paraitre, moi aussi je t'aime, souffla-t-elle avec difficulté.

C'était tout ce que j'avais besoin de savoir. Mes lèvres furent rapidement sur les siennes puis j'entaillai mon poignet de mes dents acérées pour lui donner de mon sang. Ce serait la troisième fois ce soir, inutile d'avoir une cérémonie de mariage, désormais nous étions liés à jamais.

Le cœur de mon aimée finit par s'éteindre. Il me faudrait patienter trois nuits pour voir à nouveaux ses yeux bleus s'ouvrir, mais j'étais prêt à tout en sachant que notre éternité nous tendait les bras.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**5 siècles plus tard**

Je me souvenais avec nostalgie de cette bataille. Après ça, rien n'avait plus jamais était pareil. Nous n'étions plus deux êtres, nous étions devenus une seule et unique entité. Le royaume de Niall avait retrouvé la paix et mon aimée était restée avec moi. Nous avions parcouru le monde, enchainant les activités dangereuses : chasseurs de prime, pirates,… C'était juste pour le plaisir de la chasse.

En parlant de plaisir… je ne me souviens pas d'une seule nuit depuis que Sookie était transformée où j'avais dû être abstinent. Après tant de siècles de vie commune, notre désir était toujours comme au premier jour. Ce soir, c'était notre anniversaire. Exactement 5 siècles plus tôt, nous nous battions dans sa chambre parce que je voulais l'emmener et la garder à jamais avec moi, mais ça ne s'était pas passé comme je l'avais prévu.

Après une séance de débauche inoubliable, Sookie remit ses vêtements sur elle. Ce n'était vraiment pas dans ses habitudes…ça m'inquiétait beaucoup. Elle me lança les miens alors que je m'apprêtai à intervenir pour l'empêcher de partir loin de moi. Voyant mon air perplexe, elle s'installa à califourchon sur mon bassin et me donna un sourire sexy.

_ Tu viens chasser avec moi ?me proposa-t-elle.

Je saisi vite le sens de ses paroles et la renversai sous moi, bloquant ses poignets au dessus de sa tête. La première fois que j'avais entendu sa voix, elle avait catégoriquement refusé de me laisser chasser avec elle, aujourd'hui elle me prouvait une nouvelle fois qu'elle avait une confiance absolue en moi en admettant qu'elle ne se voyait pas aller chasser sans moi. Ça pouvait paraître étrange pour certains mais c'était un aspect très important de notre couple.

_ Dans l'immédiat j'ai d'autres projets, répondis-je avec un sourire aguicheur pendant que ma main libre défaisait lentement ses vêtements.

Mon aimée se mordit la lèvre inférieur en suivant le trajet de ma main. Ça allait encore être une très bonne nuit…

FIN


End file.
